


Proponis Amorem

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Build, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two new members of Ghost, a water ghoul and a fire ghoul, both display feelings for one another but some things are just too hard to confess. Especially for Inferno.Watch out for the smut on the last chapter. ;^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I decided to cook up in love for the new set of Ghouls! I adore them~  
> This should be finished by today or tomorrow, only three chapters!  
> Enjoy!

Inferno mumbled to himself, walking down the hall of the venue searching for the dressing room of the man he was intent on having a chat with. He watched as the doors labeled with pieces of scrap paper with names scribbled upon them passed by, finally approaching one merely titled with an upside down triangle.He peered up at it before reaching down to the handle of the door, wrenching it open. As he stepped in, Aqua briskly turned around from the mirror he had been facing to see whom had entered his room. He did not appear surprised or upset, in fact, a little amused as his unmasked face watched Inferno closely. Upon seeing the bassist, the bigger ghoul pointed an accusatory finger at him and began to stalk forward. His broad shoulders and the stance he took made him seem much more threatening than he really was. 

 

“ _ You, _ ” he said, voice a breathy growl. Aqua wiped the smile from his face momentarily. He leaned against the vanity mirror he had been seated at. He knew his own black eye makeup was still in place but he didn't mind as he threw a cheeky look Inferno’s way. “Hjello,  _ ghoul _ ,” he purred, watching the other guitarist’s eyes narrow. 

 

“Don’t call me that,” Inferno grumbled before crossing his arms, tapping a polished shoe on the floor patiently. “What the hell was all of that onstage? Care to explain?” 

 

Aqua cocked an eyebrow at his words. Though they were new bandmates, these two had known each other only for a few months now, meeting one another shortly after the ceremony to turn them to ghouls. Way before the old had been replaced. “Are you saying you didn't like it? ”  

 

Inferno seemed to become visually irritated, huffing loudly. He dropped his arms to his sides. “I don't even know! All I know is I leaned in and you did too but..”

 

“But what?”

 

Inferno thought back to the night's ritual. He remembered clearly, during Year Zero, and Ether's solo, Aqua appeared next to him. They both turned towards each other, playing their respective instruments without breaking eye contact. He'd thought it was funny and just for the theatrics, knowing Alpha and Water used to do this. After a few seconds, Inferno had begun to lean forward in an intimidating way, as though he would fight for dominance, though, he was confused when Aqua leaned in as well.  He had snickered, wondering if they'd be performing the ghoul kiss that the old ghouls also had done for fun. But he found that he was completely entranced as they grew closer. He had stared into the other’s eyes, pale blue, lidded and pupils large under the bright red lights of the stage. He could almost  _ feel  _ the heat that had begun to radiate. It was only a few seconds, yet, felt like it had lasted agonizingly long. His chest felt as though it were tightening, his breathing hitched. A wave that made him feel particularly hot and bothered crawled through his skin, making him shiver. He broke from the trance, glaring at Aqua yet tossing his head back to make it seem as though he were amused by what just happened to the crowd. What had he done to him? It felt so... _ surreal. _

 

“But...you did something! I  _ know  _ you did!” Inferno finally exclaimed, becoming bothered once more, but in a more aggravated way. He took a step forward, and Aqua took a step back. Staying silent. “You did. You did, and you know it just as well as I do.” 

 

Once again, he was met with silence from the usually talkative little man. Inferno stepped forward again, leaning his hands on the table between them for support. Aqua inched backwards once more, eyes emotionless as they stayed trained on the fire ghoul. 

 

“Cat got your tongue all of a sudden? You cheeky bastard.” Inferno suddenly scoffed after a few seconds of silence between the two. Aqua suddenly growled, becoming frustrated. 

 

“Alright! What if I did, so what?” he admitted. “It's not like you messed up or anything anyways.”

 

Inferno’s eyes sparkled and he quickly pointed at him. “I knew it! What was it? It couldn't have been powers, none of us have received out  _ own  _ yet!” 

 

Aqua pouted. “ _ You  _ probably haven't. But I  _ have _ ,” he said in a soft tone of voice, avoiding the fire ghoul’s dark gaze. “What does it matter anyways! You all have at least most of your horns grown, mine are so small and pathetic right now, it's only fair that I develop my powers early! We're even.” 

 

Inferno sighed. “Alright, whatever, I'm cool with that. But  _ what  _ was it? I know some of us will get shit like...telepathy. Is that what that was?” he inquired, watching as the other ghoul made his way over and shuffled through his duffel bag. 

 

Aqua tried to keep Inferno from seeing his reddening face, occupying himself with the bag. “I, uhm...” he stuttered. “I...used some  _ sort  _ of telepathy I guess, I dunno. It was supposed to um...yeah..you probably get it.” he scrubbed both hands over his face, pulling away quickly and making a disgruntled noise when he realized the paint was smeared across his fingers and palms.

 

“So, what...you tried to entice me or something?” Inferno asked, stepping a bit closer to the other man as he had his back turned. He was actually surprised,  _ pleasantly  _ surprised. Did Aqua happen to like him in some way that was more than brotherly love? “Like a attraction spell without the...I don't know, the fuckin’ spell part?”

 

Aqua shut his bag, a little too quickly, and turned briskly as he noticed how close Inferno was. “N-no!” he shouted angrily in defense. “No no, of course not! I can't cast spells but...um..” His hands moved behind him to fiddle with the zipper on his bag. “I can do this thing...if I stare into someone's eyes a certain way, yes, it entices them and draws them to me. In a sort of intimate way. I don't know! This is only the second or third time I've used it!” Aqua felt so unbearably embarrassed having to explain this.

 

Inferno couldn't help but smirk under his mask. ‘ _ Well, it sure as hell worked.’  _ he bit back the urge to say these words forming in his head, instead, giving an “I knew something was up. It wasn't normal,”

 

Aqua averted his gaze again. What if Inferno was angry about it? He had only done it in a mischievous manner, but he had to admit, over the past few months he'd grown to like the fire ghoul a certain way. One that he'd, begrudgingly, realized was a want that craved romantic _and_ lascivious interaction.

 

Let's not beat around the bush. Aqua was in fact gay, and felt rotten because he did not know if Inferno felt that way about him too. He thought Inferno was most likely straight because he did hook up with girls after some shows. The others, with either gender. It kind of made Aqua’s heart sink because he felt as though his crush for him was relentless, but he respected it if he was heterosexual. Sexuality was not a choice. 

 

Inferno must have noticed how he'd gone quiet and spaced out, watching him with his dark eyes. “Hej, you alright? I didn't mean to like...scare you if I did.” he apologized softly. He stepped forward again, a hand moving to hover over the other's shoulder. Though he drew back, afraid that he would not like to be touched at the moment. 

 

Aqua’s eyes shot up to his brother’s masked face. Maybe it was time to come clean, to get this over with so he'd stop making a fool out of himself. He took another step back away from Inferno when he'd gotten closer, bringing his hands to his chest to mess with his grucifix. 

 

“You didn't but…” he paused, breathing in deeply through his nose. “Look, I should be the one who's sorry. I tried to draw you in with that power and I shouldn't have because you're obviously not into guys and you wouldn't want anything to do with me in that way. I'm sorry, I really am but, please don't hate me for it.”

 

With that, Aqua turned and began to grab his duffel bag of stage clothes, but was pulled back by a strong hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, prepared to defend himself if Inferno was upset about it. “Look, don't make this harder for me than it already is-”

 

Inferno cut him off and pulled off his own mask, tossing it to the floor before grabbing the smaller ghoul’s face and mashing their lips together, teeth clicking together with the sudden force. Aqua dropped his duffel bag on accident, hands defensively moving to press against Inferno’s chest as if to push him away. His hands were grasped by the larger ghoul, whom held them and squeezed as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

 

Aqua stopped fighting, allowing him to go through with it. What was this? Some sort of game? Many different feelings flooded his senses, one sticking out from the rest. Confusion.

 

He finally shoved Inferno away, the taller man stumbling back. Aqua felt hot tears beginning to swell in his eyes. “Why would you do that to me?” he asked softly, his voice cracking as he spoke. “Don't you  _ dare  _ get my hopes up for something like this. I don't know if you're just desperate for a lay if you can't find some girl to bone tonight or what but...don't do this to me.”

 

His voice was cold as he picked up the bag, pushing past Inferno as he darted out of the dressing room. Leaving the fire ghoul standing in the middle of the space. Mask on the floor, black paint smeared across his face. 

 

He stared at the now empty doorway. The silence in the room made his ears buzz annoyingly. A deep pain throbbed in his chest the longer he stood by, regretting his decision in thinking kissing him would be good or bold at all. He didn't want to hurt Aqua. He loved him dearly, as a friend and...maybe even more. Aqua thought his fellow guitarist was straight,  _ that  _ was obvious. That made his heart hurt. He never once stopped to ask. He'd known that Aqua was attracted to the same gender since they first became friends, but never once asked if Inferno was the same way or not. Truth be told, Inferno swung either way. Maybe he made that obvious sometimes with the antics the two threw around onstage. He tried to, at least. 

 

He sighed, a hand scrubbing over his face. This was depressing him the more he thought about it. He himself felt like he was going to cry. He pushed it away, leaving the room to gather his things. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Aqua stormed down the hall of the venue, bringing his hand up to clear the salty, stinging tears away from his eyes. He sniffled, knowing that his ritual paint was likely smearing across his face. 

 

He wasn't just sad. He was angry, pissed that Inferno would try to pull something like that. It made him so upset to know he was one of  _ those  _ guys, probably only making a move on him in desperation. It was pathetic and it hurt him to think such things because of his feelings for the guitarist, but he couldn't help it. He had to get over it if he was really like this, because there was no way in hell he'd be with him at this point. He was so confused by it all. Amongst this, he also felt regret. Regret that began to swell and burn his chest as he thought of his own part in fueling the flames of Fire. 

 

He loaded his duffel bag onto the tour bus, successfully evading the crowd of fans that had begun to gather by the bus. He absconded to the bunks and threw on a mismatched combination of pajamas before crawling into his own respective bunk. Falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was exhausted.

 

* * *

 

Aqua exited the his living quarters, making sure the door shut behind him. Ever since that last concert before the next tour, he'd hid away in his room and avoided things at all costs. He began to realize that was childish of him and that he couldn't stay all holed up forever. As he left, he felt someone run flush into his back. He winced, turning to see.

 

It was the Water ghoul before him. Her eyes widened as she saw him. “Oh, sorry, Aqua!” she exclaimed. “I didn't mean to run you over, I didn't expect you to come out of your room so quickly,” she explained with a laugh. 

 

Aqua gave a quiet chuckle in response, scratching the back of his head. “No, it's fine. I should have looked both ways before coming out, y’know?” he said. “Anyways...what's up? How's things been?”

 

Water shrugged, the two bassists beginning to walk alongside each other down the vast hall of the Sanctum. “Boring. The same, to be honest. Mass here and there, fistfights still somehow break out in the mess hall during dinner, some fall asleep on the table, Alpha and Aether actually gave us a drunken performance of Face-Fisted by Dethklok recently, usual shit.” she paused, turning her big blue eyes on him. “Say, how's come we haven't seen you at mass, speaking of it?” she asked suddenly. “Earth has missed you dearly.”

 

Aqua laughed at this, thinking of the small drummer. “Awh, you say that like I'm dead or somethin’,” he chuckled, bumping her with his hip. “I've just had things to take care of.” He sighed. He needed to be honest. 

 

“I've been avoiding Inferno,” he blurted out suddenly. 

 

She turned, giving him a confused look. Her brows knit as she looked up at him. “Huh? Inferno? Why?” she asked quizzically. Aqua knew that she knew of his feelings towards the man. 

 

“Something happened…” he began. “I uh...I tried that thing I can do on him.”

 

Water gasped. “Ohh my, why?” 

 

“I did it as some sort of joke but it kind of got out of hand and I let it keep going and we kind of leaned towards each other. He pulled back and later after the concert he came to my dressing room and was upset with me. I explained to him what I had done and...I apologized. He asked me if I was alright and I think I might have given away that I liked him...because then he kissed me,”

 

Water’s eyebrows raised as she watched her fellow bassist. Aqua continued. “And before you ask, no, I did not like it because...I-I think he is straight. He's always with girls, and I felt like the kiss was because he just didn't have one he could hook up with that night yet...I didn't want to be used…” 

 

He could feel himself growing upset again, his chest and cheeks burning as he fought back tears. He wished he had stayed in his room, maybe then he wouldn't be in this position. 

 

Water pulled him into a hug, her shorter body allowing her head to lay just a little below his chest. “Oh, Aqua, please don't cry!” she said, standing on her tiptoes to brush her sleeve over his eyes, sapping away the tears that dared to fall and get caught in his long eyelashes. 

 

“I understand where you are coming from but...please look at me,” she said, holding his face gently. “You...actually thought he was straight?” she asked. 

 

He nodded, sniffle coming from him. He hated how his nose was now stuffy, a feeling that made him want to throw himself into a pit of lava. “Jo, it always seems like it…”

 

Water stared at him a moment longer before a smile found its way to her lips. Aqua made a confused look, afraid that she was going to laugh at him. He scolded himself, he should know better than that. Water would never laugh at him. She was his best friend, he told her everything. She was the first he'd come out to, before being told that she too was in the same boat as him, being attracted to the same gender. 

 

“Aqua...I can't believe he  _ never  _ told you...he isn't,” she began. “He goes for either, I...as close as you two seem to be, I'm so surprised that he never told you or that you never caught on.” 

 

Caught on? What? 

 

Aqua stared at her, staying quiet. They had stopped in the middle of the hall. Her smile only grew. “Aqua! He  _ likes  _ you! He was probably happy when you said you dropped a hint!” 

 

He only continued to stare. Okay, it wasn't entirely impossible that he wasn't straight. But Aqua still felt upset about it. Why didn't he just say something instead of pulling out the kiss-card and making him feel miserable? “Oh…” was all he could choke out. 

 

Water allowed her small hands to grip his upper arms. He was wearing a tshirt, and could feel her soft hands against his skin, realizing how cold his body was. “Listen, will you  _ please  _ talk to him? I don't want you guys to be driven apart by something like this. He hasn't been himself since, I mean, he's come to hang out with us and stuff but everything he does always seems so forced like he doesn't want to.  _ Please, _ ” she pleaded. “Talk to him. I don't want you two to be sad.”

 

Aqua pondered on the thought. It would be hard, as he felt awkward at the mere thought of having to talk to him after such an ordeal. But he knew he could deal with it. 

 

“O-okej, Water...thank you so much,” he finally said, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Water grinned wide, revealing her sharp, white teeth. “Wonderful! I hate seeing you all so sad, remember, you can talk to me about whatever and whenever,” she reminded him, pulling him into a hug before tugging him with her towards the mess-hall. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the third chapter tonight....smuuuuut ;^)  
> Enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you all go! My contribution to showing my love for the new ghouls, and a little break away from Gehenna for a day or two. I hope you enjoy, I was up 'til four am writing this entire chapter!

Inferno was seated with a few other ghouls in the mess hall. He still wasn't feeling much up to being around others, but he dealt with it so that nobody took notice. He fiddled with a chip in the marble table, running a sharp nail along the rough surface of the crack as if sharpening the talon. He hadn't seen Aqua in almost two days now. In was unbearable. He had gone through so many stages of sadness, hoping he hadn't ruined what friendship they had at least. He sighed, looking up as Omega made some joke about something, forcing himself to laugh along with all the others at it so that they would ignore the distant way he wanted to feel.

 

After a while of dealing with his thoughts, he leaned over to Earth, seated next to him, and told him he was gonna go back to his room because he was tired. Earth had thrown him a worried glance and asked if he was alright, and Inferno reassured him, successfully escaping the busy mess-hall. They were on the third floor, the one under the ghouls’ main quarters because the one above was _packed_ full of congregation members, the three Papas, and high clerics, as Sister Imperator  was visiting and would probably come to see how the ghouls were doing later after tending to some things concerning the new Papa.

 

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants, still wearing his stage outfit. He wasn’t sure why, considering all the others were clad in everyday clothing, proudly displaying their horns  without their masks, allowing their claws to unsheathe, wide smiles showing their lines of gleaming fangs and slit tongues allowed, etcetera.

 

Inferno looked down at his shoes as he walked. He was alone, nobody in the halls as it seemed. As mentioned before, nearly everyone was gathered in a mess-hall on each floor of the building. Maybe it was a good thing, nobody would see him sulking around like this.

 

He rounded a corner, prepared to go to his room. He thought of maybe performing a personal ritual to clear his mind. Light some incense, meditate, maybe eat and take a nap after. He allowed the corners of his mouth to tug up in a smile; it had sounded nice in his head.

 

His ears perked as he heard voices around the corner, yet, still kept walking. Walking right into the man he'd been trying his best to avoid, and Water.

 

He’d bumped into the shorter man, accidently knocking whatever drink  he’d been holding to the floor. Deep red from the glass splashed onto the gray tshirt he wore, a small and surprised chirp coming from the skinny ghoul. “I-Inferno!”

 

The bigger ghoul flinched and quickly bent down, gathering pieces of the broken glass. “Oh I’m sorry!” he blurted,, standing up as he cradled the shards carefully. His face dusted a light shade of pink and averted Water’s questioning gaze on him, knowing quite well that she probably heard what had happened. Her and Aqua were as thick as thieves, much like Earth and Alpha. Very close friends.

 

Aqua was quick to dismiss him, giving a wave of his hand. “No, no...its fine, I’ll, ahh, get cleaned up...uhm,” Inferno noticed how he exchanged a glance with Water before turning back. He wanted so badly to not have to look either in the eye in shame, yet, he found himself staring directly at Aqua’s handsome face. Observing the details, his pale skin, an angled scar extending from one side of his forehead, across the upper bridge of his nose, ending below his left eye. His wide, bright blue eyes, his pink lips, the  messy dark hair atop his head pulled back lazily in a bun. He was beautiful.

 

“Inferno?” his voice sounded, eyebrows knitting as the bassist gave him a confused look.

 

Inferno realized he had said something, but he had been so entranced by his fellow ghoul brother’s face that the question didn’t even register right away. “I-I, oh, uhm..I’m sorry, what?”

 

He heard Water stifle a giggle, drawing more blood to rush to his cheeks. “I... asked if I could speak with you. For a bit... it is kind of important,” Aqua said, averting his own eyes to examine the stain on his shirt. It had feathered out on the fabric.

 

Inferno looked at him a second longer before allowing the question to sink in. Christ, what was _wrong_ with him? “O-oh, yeh! Of course, heh!” he managed to say, albeit, a little too loudly. Water winced after he’d spoken. He pressed his lips together, noting how he was making an absolute ass of himself. “Would you, uh, want to come with me? I’m heading back to my room, we can talk there so we’re not bothered or anything.” Oh _nice,_ what a suggestion to make considering the circumstances currently between he and the other ghoul. But, he wanted to be courteous and to not shrug off his request, hoping Water wouldn’t stick around in case it was indeed about what had happened at the last venue they’d been to.

 

“I am alright with that,” Aqua said quietly, turning to Water and giving her a very loving hug. He whispered ‘tack,’ and she smiled at him, turning on her heel and walking off.

 

* * *

 

Aqua seated himself on the sofa in Inferno’s room, watching the taller man move away, disappearing through an open doorway that led to the kitchen area. Aqua turned, placing an arm on the back of the couch to glance out the big bay window about eight feet behind him, looking out on the courtyard between the three connected buildings of the Sanctum. A beautiful view, anyone with a room on this side had a window that overlooked the scenic gardens. The sky was beginning to darken, street lamps lining the courtyard just beginning to glow. He watched the bushes sway, oh how _wonderful_ the breeze must have felt considering it had been a hot summer day.

 

He was jolted from his sightseeing, hearing Inferno’s voice come from the kitchen. “You want anything in your tea? Sugar, honey, you name it, i got it.” Aqua couldn’t help but allow a lighthearted laugh to leave his lips. “No, that’s alright, I like it how it is,”

 

Another thing he couldn’t help was to hear the sound of the other’s voice. It was so smooth, flowing, his accent rolling off his tongue in a beautiful way. The way he spoke their native tongue made him feel tingles run down his spine, and the way he spoke English made him want to close his eyes while Inferno whispered sweet nothings into his ear…

 

He jumped when he heard Inferno set a glass down on the table, taking a seat next to him. “Are...you alright?” The dark-haired man asked as he watched him closely.

 

Aqua nodded slowly, swallowing as he kept his composure. “I’m fine, just a little tired after today.”

 

That seemed sufficient, Inferno nodding before snapping his fingers. “Oh! I brought you this, uh, sorry for the wine accident earlier, heheh…” he apologized, grabbing a long-sleeved shirt from his side and handing it to him. Aqua took it, running his fingers over the material with a surprised look. A black sweater.

 

Aqua slid his own shirt off to put the sweater on, realizing just how uncomfortable the shirt had become when the stain touched his skin. Cold and wet, unpleasant.

 

He tossed the discarded shirt next to him when he’d dressed himself in the clean garment and grabbed the mug that Inferno had brought for him, taking a sip.  Green tea, simple, but it was good.

 

“So what did you need to talk about?” Inferno asked quietly after a moment of silence between the two. Aqua nearly choked on his tea, letting out a cough and setting the mug in his lap. His nimble fingers drummed on the warm side daintily. He was always told he had the sort of hands meant to play a stringed-instrument. “I-I wanted to talk about the other day. I don’t want something like that to drive a wedge between us and make things awkward because I really do cherish our friendship,” he began, taking a breath.

 

Inferno nodded, setting down his own mug. “Alright...only if you’re comfortable with it.”

 

Aqua nodded. “I am. I’m sorry that I flipped out on you. I shouldn’t have done that. I just...need to come clean. I like you, alot. I was upset because I thought you were straight so when you kissed me, the first thing that came to mind was that I was going to be used.” _It wouldn’t have been the first time._ “Water told me though...that you weren’t exactly straight, and I immediately felt horrible. I’m so sorry.”

 

Inferno watched him as he spoke, slowly nodding at hise words. He had not expected this. Of course, Water knew about his orientation, and he wished Aqua had known earlier. This wouldn’t have happened. “No, Aqua, you shouldn’t be the one apologizing, it should be me,” he said, sighing. “I made a move on you that I shouldn’t have gone through with. I felt like i really upset you.”

 

Sipping from his mug before setting it down, Aqua  rubbed his hands over his upper arms despite the warmth in the dorm-like room as he listened to Inferno continue. “I’m sorry. I really do have feelings for you too, and i understand if you don’t believe me or you don’t desire that kind of thing anymore. I just need you to know that I am just as upset about what I’ve done.” Inferno ended his sentence, his dark eyes still on the little bassist. A faint smile found its way to his face, only hoping he’d accept his apology.

 

Much to his surprise, Aqua crawled over to the other side of the couch, planting his hands on either sides of the bigger ghoul’s legs. He moved slowly, not taking his eyes off the scarred face of the other. “Oh Inferno…” he whispered, his face moving closer to the fire ghoul’s. Inferno did not utter a word, allowing it to unfold. He closed his eyes, feeling Aqua’s soft lips make contact with his own. Painfully slow, but a wonderful feeling. He felt the smaller one tilt his head to the side, gaining better access.

 

He soon pulled the smaller ghoul into his lap, swinging his legs up to lay across the couch. Their kisses deepened, lips parting and forked tongues meeting in a dance for dominance. It soon gave away to an intense make-out session, Aqua’s hands gripping Inferno’s upper arms tightly, Inferno’s holding his skinny waist and tugging him closer, his lithe body fitting in front of the other’s perfectly. With ghouls, soft and slow lovemaking did not last long, their instincts hitting them with a wave of a feral need.

 

Aqua had begun to circle his hips, rubbing himself back and forth over Inferno. The bigger man growled softly against his lips, a shameless moan coming from the other at the sound.

 

“P-please, Inferno, not here, not on the couch..” he whispered, whimpering softly as he forced his lips away from the other.

 

Inferno mourned the loss of the touch between their lips, but complied. Almost as if he weighed nothing - which, he really _didn't_ \- Inferno scooped him up and rolling to his feet. Aqua wrapped his long legs around his thick waist, tangling his fingers in the charcoal locks as they locked lips once more, hungrily.

 

He carried them to his room, past the kitchen, before turning and dropping onto his bed back first. Aqua crawled up his body, biting into the tough skin of his neck. Inferno’s big hands moved to grab his backside, pulling his hips forward before allowing a hand to come down on him.

 

Aqua whined at the smack, eliciting a sharp chuckle from the other. The way the sound came from deep in his throat, dark and full of lust made Aqua pant and moan breathily, sitting up and straddling the other as he began to grind their covered lengths together. Aqua knew how hard he was already, and it made him feel a little weak, as he could feel Inferno slowly but surely getting there.

 

Inferno held onto his hips, guiding him and allowing his hands to slip up under the sweater he'd given to him. It hung loosely on his skinny frame, coming halfway down his thighs. It was hot. His fingers ran over his warm skin, feeling his flat stomach and the trail of soft hair beneath.

 

“Please,” Aqua breathed. “Please, can I touch you?” his breaths had quickened with the contact, pleading with his eyes. He didn't care if he looked like some begging fool.

 

Inferno watched his face, feeling himself twitch and throb just from looking at the way his pupils slit into lines, cheeks burning a deep pink, hair frizzy and messy, falling out of the bun on his head. Even more beautiful than what he'd seen in the hallway. His heart swelled. “You may,”

 

Aqua bit into the flesh of his bottom lip, reaching down to mess with the waistband of the other’s pajama pants. He'd redressed himself briefly when they'd arrived to the room, discarding his stage outfit and settling for sweatpants and a t shirt.

 

Aqua averted his fingers from the waistband and rubbed the palm of his hand over the front, feeling the other shift beneath him and moan in a hushed voice. It made his gut burn in anticipation, what was this sudden fascination with his voice?

 

Continuing his movements, he could feel just how big he was under the fabric, even if he wasn't fully hard yet. He felt goosebumps form on his arms at the thought. He suddenly lifted the waistband and shoved his hand inside, pulling out his length in one go.

 

Inferno grunted from behind clenched teeth as he felt his nimble fingers on his cock. He bit down on a finger as he watched Aqua hook his thumbs into the band of his own pants, pulling them down only slightly before tugging his member out. One of Inferno’s eyebrows cocked at the sight. He was already fully hard it seemed, erect and sitting before him, a precome moistening the tip.

 

Aqua began to slide his hand up and down his length, feeling him grow harder beneath his fingers as he toyed with him. A string of moans and panting breaths left Inferno as he watched Aqua slowly working him. After a few seconds he shifted his body, leaning down to bring their lips together as he wrapped those slender fingers of his over both their lengths. Feeling their skin against each other made them both moan. He began to pump his hand, making sure to add pressure to his movements.

 

“Aqua…” he breathed softly, watching the other with lidded eyes as he left their lips untouched once more. Aqua wanted so badly to hear the beautiful sounds he was making, he wanted _more._ It wasn't enough to quell his desire for the other.

 

He let go of their lengths, Inferno’s now hot and throbbing as it laid against his stomach. He whined, hands darting to grip the thin wrists of the other. They stared at each other, dark eyes meeting light, rounded and slit, but both equally swimming with a lust and want for the other. Aqua shook free of his grasp and inched down wards, a hand moving to lift Inferno’s hard cock off his stomach.

 

The fire ghoul’s head fell back as the smaller man wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, running his tongue over the head a few times before slipping downwards. His sharp eyes watched the face of the other as he continued his movements.

 

Inferno laid a hand on his head as he lowered himself more, allowing the thick length to fill his mouth, then enter his throat. He knew what he was doing and also knew just what to do to make Inferno use that sweet voice on him. His hands smoothed over the insides of his thighs, finally allowing his head to lift. He sucked in his cheeks, savoring his taste. It reminded him of lavender, almost, but he was sure that wasn't it.

 

Inferno scratched the top of the little ghoul’s head before gripping one of his small horns, running his hand up and down it in an intimate manner. Aqua purred around the hard flesh in his mouth, lifting off of it with a hushed pop.

 

“Please...tell me how much you like it,” Aqua asked sweetly. Inferno stared at his face for a second, never breaking eye contact as he took him back into his mouth and began to bob his head. Inferno groaned, fingers pulling his locks. “Oh Aqua...your mouth...jävla skit..” he moaned.

 

Aqua squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut as he allowed the words to play over in his mind. He wanted to hear that voice say nastier, _filthier_ things for him, the thought was so unbearably sexy.

 

“Your mouth...fucking feels so good on my cock,” Inferno growled deeply, both hands moving to hold his head. Aqua braced himself, knowing what was likely going to come. Inferno lifted his head off his length to look at him again.

 

“Open your mouth, stick your tongue out.”

 

Aqua did as he was told, allowing his long tongue to loll out of his mouth. Inferno snuck a thumb past his lips, stretching his mouth open more by his cheek as he pushed his face back down onto his slick cock. Aqua breathed slowly through his nose and relaxed, feeling the head of his cock roughly push back into his throat.

 

This went on for a few minutes, Inferno thrusting his hips shakily into Aqua’s sweet mouth as he used his hands to bob his head simultaneously. He'd gone quiet as the wet warmth around his length pleased him, much to the bassist’s dismay. But he knew that some things were best kept for last.

 

He finally pulled him off his cock by his hair and Aqua gasped for a full breath. Saliva ran over his lips and down his chin in strings, his snake-like tongue retreating back into his mouth. “Inferno…” he whispered.

 

The guitarist pulled the smaller body up, sliding a hand behind his head and kissing him sloppily. Aqua shoved his tongue past his lips, handing Inferno a taste of himself as he did. The bigger man’s hands slid down his lanky body, gripping the waistband of his pajama pants. “Take these off. Now.” he whispered against his lips.

 

Growling, Aqua lifted up slowly, a hand closing around Inferno’s throat. The other ghoul groaned and bucked his hips up, rutting against the other like an animal in heat. “Ask me nicely, you mongrel.” He stated bluntly. A command.

Inferno knew this was just more foreplay, yet, he complied.

 

“ _Please_ take your pants off. I can't fuck you like this.”

 

Aqua, caught off guard by his vulgarity, whined as he felt jolts of electricity shoot up his spine at those words. He was beginning to think that maybe he had a kink involving this man’s voice. Feeling the sound vibrate in his throat throat and against his hand was intoxicating. He could only _imagine_ that mouth working _him_ , groaning and saying filthy things…

 

The water ghoul shook his head, clearing his mind to focus on the present. He lifted his body, tossing his pants and boxers off to be forgotten. He straddled Inferno again, fully grinding himself again. He tugged on the hem of Fire’s shirt, biting down on his bottom lip. “Please take your shirt off?” he asked. Inferno listened.

 

His skin was beautiful. Tan and scarred. Slick with sweat, hot beneath his probing fingers. He could feel each muscle in his torso tighten beneath him.

 

“Inferno,” Aqua moaned. “May I please fuck you? Please?”

 

The bigger ghoul grunted at his words. “Inferno, I-I want to feel you...inside me…” The bassist said in a hushed voice. His hot breath washed over the face of the other as he brushed their lips together, drawing a nod from the man under him.

 

He sat up, sighing deeply as he felt the muscles in his lower body tighten with anticipation before relaxing. Taking Inferno would be a challenge, he needed to calm himself. Aqua straddled him and lifted his body, positioning himself as Inferno held his cock in place for him. Slowly, inch by inch, he began to lower himself, pulling up and sinking back down a few times before finally feeling his head pop in.

 

Aqua’s head rolled back in ecstasy as he stopped his descent, only able to take about half his cock before becoming exhausted. He felt so full, filled to the brim, everywhere inside him. Astonishingly, he felt very little pain upon entry. He hoped that Inferno would maybe get rough, inflict a little, talk dirty to him some more. He had faith he would.

 

“O-oh fuck,” Aqua whimpered. He placed his hands upon the flat chest of the other, beginning to roll his hips forward. Riding him slowly for the time being. “Inferno, you feel so...ugh, s-so good…” his voice stayed deathly quiet as he focused on the length now moving in and out of him at a consistent pace. Inferno held his hips, beginning to pull him down on his cock harder.

 

“Oh please, please….dirty talk to me…”  the little water ghoul whined. “I need it, oh _Satan_ I need it..” He bounced on him harder, finally taking him in, his ass meeting the skin of his hips repeatedly. He didn't care that he was moaning like a pornstar, didn't care that he probably looked and sounded like a total whore right now. It didn't matter to him. Being this close to the man he'd pined after since he first met him was almost too much. It was wonderful. Amongst the rough fucking, being yanked down on his dick almost savagely, he wanted to kiss him, hold him close, tell him how much he really did like him and care about him.

 

“You nasty little slut, you love my cock, don't you?” Inferno blurted almost immediately in response to his question. Aqua moaned loudly. “Filthy, heinous little thing. Moaning and crying over how good I fuck you. Mmh. So damn hot.”

 

“I-Inferno..” He said in a soft voice, stuttering. His words were slowly but surely pushing him closer to the brink of coming, and coming _hard._ “Inferno, I-I love you..” A hand moved to grip his own length, squeezing and pumping quickly.

 

Inferno rutted his hips up to meet his, eyes flashing to the face of the beautiful ghoul writhing in his lap. Everything he did was so perfect. “I love you too, Aqua, I…” he paused, suddenly feeling the winding knot forming in his stomach beginning to build. Getting tighter and tighter, pushing him closer to the brink. He meant what he said, he really did love this little ghoul. His heart soared.

 

“Fuck, fuck, I think I'm going to come..” Aqua said quickly, bouncing harder and rolling his hips. His hand was pushed away from his own cock, being replaced with the strong grip of the fire ghoul’s hand. He licked his lips, watching Aqua with eyes wide with admiration and the genuine love he was feeling.

 

Inferno groaned, feeling his thighs beginning to burn and shake with his oncoming orgasm. “Do it, come for me, my little ghoultoy,” he said, watching his face quite closely. He wanted to see the exact moment his orgasm would hit him, water to hear the noises he'd make.

 

Upon hearing those words leave his mouth, Aqua arched his back hard, letting out a short squeal as the first few strands of come unloaded from his cock and onto Inferno’s stomach. Inferno pumped his hand slowly during his climax, milking the orgasm out as long as he could. Though, he felt the coil in his stomach finally snap from the tension, the tight heat around his cock seizing and finally pushing him over the edge. His eyes rolled back, hips shoving upwards as he let out a choked gasp, ending in a yell as he came inside the smaller ghoul, the thick substance surging around his cock, rolling down in fat drops as he slowly pulled out.

 

He rode it out before collapsing in a panting, sweaty mess, Aqua falling against his chest with his last deep groan of pleasure. His own body rose and fell with the breaths of the ghoul under him. Feeling it slowly regulate alongside his own. Soon, his thick fingers tangled into his sweat-drenched locks, stroking his head gently.

 

“Are you alright?” Inferno asked after they were allowed to rest for a few slow seconds. Aqua set his chin upon his chest, gazing at the lovely man before him. “Of course, it's, ah, nothing I haven't really done before but...I promise, it felt really good.” he reassured him, giving a toothy grin. He felt so tired. He hoped that he wouldn't have to leave.

 

“I don't...have to sleep alone tonight….do I?” Aqua dared to ask when the thought began to eat at him.

 

Inferno gave him a confused look. “Aqua, of course not. I wouldn't make you leave,” he whispered. “I...want you here with me. I don't want you to leave.”

 

Aqua felt his heart swell and he leaned up, tilting his head give him a lazy, yet loving peck on the lips before slipping off his body, cuddling next to the bigger ghoul. “Mmh. I love you..” he said, an arm wrapping around his broad chest as his head resting upon his shoulder. Inferno chuckled, rolling to kiss his forehead.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
